shopping in handcuffs
by rossyKitti
Summary: this is a one shot about Rose meeting River. it takes place after journey's end but Rose stayed with the real doctor and john smith live in the parallel world


Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who.

**Shopping in handcuffs**

"where are we going today?" Rose asked.

"Wherever you want to go, all of time and space!" the doctor looked over at his companion.

"let's go shopping!"

"shopping?" he looked confused. "I thought you'd had enough with shops?" obviously the doctor wanted an adventure.

"but we haven't been to many _alien _shops." Rose pleaded.

"fine." The doctor gave in when Rose looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "let's go to see dorium. He's an old friend of mine. but I do have to warn you," the doctor rambled on as he typed in coordinates. "he's blue."

"what?"

"dorium, he's blue." The doctor looked up for emphasis. "but he runs a good shop. Everyone goes there. Slitheen, dravine, headless monks…" he trailed off. "but you'll just have to see for yourself."

"_headless_ _monks_?"

"don't get me started."

"River, no!" the doctor ran away from his curly, blonde assailant.

"why? You didn't remember last time." River stalked the doctor, swinging her handcuffs from one wrist as she went.

"yes, and what a waste of hallucinogenic lipstick!"

"oh, I think not sweetie." River smiled playfully, then lunged forward. "gotcha!" she yelled as she clipped the other end of the handcuffs around the doctor's right hand. "now you're stuck."

"please tell me you have the keys."

" but where's the fun in that?"

"dang it River." River began to laugh as the doctor got even more frustrated. He started to reach for the sonic.

"it won't work." River said before the doctor had opened his pocket. "they're deadlock sealed." But the doctor had to try anyway, and he soon found out that River wasn't lying. "we'll have to go get another key."

"what did you do with the last one?"

"why did _you _throw the TARDIS manual into a supernova?" River countered.

"you threw the key into a supernova?" the doctor yelled.

"yup, around a hundred years back."

"and here we are! Dorium's shop." The doctor and Rose were standing on an asteroid in the middle of space.

"what year is this?" Rose asked above the noise of spaceships flying everywhere.

"5145." He yelled back.

"wow. He must be very popular." She said, pointing to all the spaceships.

"and wealthy." The doctor added. "let's put the cloaking device on the TARDIS. There's many here that would want to steal her, dorium included." The doctor finished, saying the last bit with a little laugh.

"he loves money then?"

"hey, I'm old. I'm fat. And I'm blue. What else is there to love?" Rose jumped when dorium suddenly walked up behind her.

"hi. Nice to meet you." Rose shook Dorium's hand. "I'm Rose."

"move River, do you have any idea how hard it is to fly the TARDIS while handcuffed to someone?"

"yeah, I've got a pretty good idea." River glared at him as he yanked her arm yet again.

"don't look at me like that. You're the one who threw the key into a dying star!"

after a lot of arguing, falling down, screaming, and a little snogging, they finally landed in their destination.

"let's go!" the doctor marched out of the TARDIS, dragging River behind. "dorium! OI, get out here blue boy!"

"what?" dorium came out from the back room with the doctor and Rose following, hidden from the doctor and River behind Dorium's back. "I was with a customer."

"well, our problem is a little more important." He held up his arm, and River's followed.

"Oh."

"he just doesn't want to have any fun. Isn't that right sweetie?" river turned to her left.

"no, I have fun, it is just the fact that in the past 24 hours you have used your hallucinogenic lipstick on me, and now this!"

"sweetie?" the doctor whispered to himself. "why does that woman's voice sound familiar?"

"let's go get a better look then."

"brilliant idea Tyler. Alons-y." 10 and Rose emerged from behind dorium to see 11 and River.

"no," 11 looked at 10 in horror, "it can't be."

"River?" 10 now recognizes who the voice belonged to, and it was River Song.

"hello sweeties." River said to both 10 and 11. "who is this, your current companion?"

"doctor?" Rose hissed.

"yes?" 10 and 11 answered in unison. "hey stop it!" they continued while glaring at one another.

"this is too confusing, even for you doctors." Dorium shook his head and left the room.

"doctor, who are they?" Rose asked 10.

"I am the 11th doctor." 11 answered for 10. "and this, is the lovely River Song."

"lovely?"

"nice to see you again pretty boy."

"what?" 10 asked, completely confused.

"you do remember me, right?"

"oh, yeah." 10 quickly improvised.

"ok. Let me get this straight." Rose walked to the middle of the room. "you're the tenth doctor." She pointed to 10. "and you're the one he regenerated into?" she continued to 11.

"yes." The doctors said together.

"you two really have to stop that." River sighed.

"so now that I've got the doctors straight, who are you?" Rose questioned River.

"I could ask you the same thing." River retorted.

"that's…Rose." 11 said as he stared at his feet.

"why say it like that?" Rose noticed how 11 had said her name. She was used to all regenerations of the doctor caring for her. "you love me." She pleaded to 10. "you said you always would." Tears were beginning to form in Roses eyes. "doctor!"

"you haven't told her?" River had a questioning look on her face as she talked to 10.

"told me what?" Rose's gaze flicked back and forth between 10 and 11.

"Rose, look at me." 10 took Rose's face into his hands. "please you have to listen."

River and 11 backed off to give the other two some room. 11 were still staring at his feet.

"Rose. You know I love you. Haven't I proved that? Remember when we left bad wolf bay?" Rose smiled and nodded. "but I don't know yet what happens in the regeneration. All I know is that River knows my name. Which means,"

"River is your wife." Rose finished 10's sentence.

"I am sorry for you." River stepped up to Rose's side bringing 11 along too.

"but you're different men yeah? You can marry different people in each regeneration?" Rose looked up hopefully at 11.

"no, they're the same man. Different faces." River said sadly. "you should know." She looked over at 11 for a second. "he talks about you sometimes." River nodded towards the doctor who was cuffed to her arm. "but they are different lives with different likes and dislikes."

"in this body, River is my wife." 11 said while taking hold of her hand.

"but in this life, I love _you_." 10 grabbed Rose around the waist and snogged her.

Meanwhile 11 leans in to whisper in her ear so low that River cannot hear him. "and I always will."

_a/n: I hope you liked this little fluff story, I got bored during class and thought why not write this idea. Please review, tell your friends, thanks. : { ) _


End file.
